


Hey brother

by rosalina2124



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Mike gets hurt will his friends be there for him when he needs them the most???Hey brother! There's an endless road to rediscoverHey sister! Know the water's sweet but blood is thickerOh, if the sky comes falling down, for youThere's nothing in this world I wouldn't doHey brother! Do you still believe in one another?Hey sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonderOh, if the sky comes falling down, for youThere's nothing in this world I wouldn't doWhat if I'm far from home?Oh brother, I will hear you call!What if I lose it all?Oh sister, I will help you out!Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for youThere's nothing in this world I wouldn't doHey brother! There's an endless road to rediscoverHey sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonderOh, if the sky comes falling down, for youThere's nothing in this world I wouldn't doWhat if I'm far from home?Oh brother, I will hear you call!What if I lose it all?Oh sister, I will help you out!Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for youThere's nothing in this world I wouldn't do





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The feeling of cold water hitting my skin causes me to flinch as I feel a cool hand on my back and I realize it’s just Will and I relax. I just took a really hard fall,it’s dark and wet,and I missed the curb,coming down on my shoulder really hard,I felt something pop,which is not good,it means my shoulder is dislocated. Will caught up to me first and tried to help me get up,but it wasn’t happening,my shoulder’s hurting too bad and it makes me nauseous and dizzy to move. Everyone else caught up to us a few minutes later,and Max decided she would ride up to the next house,to get some help, leaving me,Dustin,Lucas,and Will by ourselves. They managed to get me out of the street,it took some work,and some stifled sobs from me,I don’t want to cry,I’m a big boy,I shouldn’t be crying,but I know they understand,it hurts like hell. El isn’t with us tonight,she got sick the last couple of days, meaning Hopper made her stay home to get better.

“Easy Mikey, I know it hurts, help should be here soon”he murmurs as I feel him rub my back,trying to help me relax. It’s just us for now,Dustin and Lucas went down to the end of the block to flag down help. I know it’ll be someone from the Sheriffs office first,maybe Hopper,I know he was working tonight,and Steve was supposed to be as well,which will make it better,at least a little bit. “It hurts Willie,I can’t stand it”I murmur,realizing I’m crying,I know I can’t help it,I’m hurting and scared,scared to death,and I’m freezing. “I know Mikey,it’ll be alright, just breathe,it’ll be over soon,it looks like their here”he murmurs softly as we see headlights come up the street,it’s Hopper’s car,which is a good thing,they’ll get me to the ER,where I know I need to go even though I don’t want to. It comes to a stop and he and Steve get out, and they come over to us. “You OK guys”I hear him ask as he crouches beside me as I see Steve guide Will away from me for a minute,so he can check me out and get me standing. “I-I don’t think so,I went down hard and I felt my shoulder pop,then a flash of pain,it really hurts”I murmur softly as I feel him card a rough hand through my hair,trying to be comforting. “OK kid,it sounds like you dislocated your shoulder,I’m going to get you to the ER alright,in this storm an ambulance will take too long,we’ll make sure you get taken care of alright”he murmurs softly as I nod then he motions Steve to come over so they can get me up. 

He comes over to me,and they try to get me up gently,but it still hurts like hell,and it makes me falter. “Easy kid,we got you Mike”he murmurs placing a hand against my back,Steve,and I try to relax,knowing they have me and won’t let anything happen. I let them help me in and I’m sitting in the middle of the front seat by Steve,so I can be by the heat,and everyone else is in the back. They buckle me in then Steve lets me lay against him,settled against his side. I let him card a hand through my hair,talking to me quietly,he knows I’m scared,and I need some comfort,I need some assurance that it’ll be OK. He knows my parents are out of town for a few days,leaving me,and Nancy alone, Holly is with Nana. Nancy is at work,so it’s just been me tonight,so I went out with the guys,just to get out of the house,then the storm happpened. I’m guessing he’ll probably call Nancy when we get to the ER,so she can either come down to be with me,or so that she’ll at least know,and I can go home with him.  
Before I know it we’re at the ER,he pulls in to the ambulance bay,something that’s normally not acceptable,but in this case it is, getting me inside is more important right now. “Alright kid,we’re going to get you inside alright,I’m going to carry you if it’s alright”he murmurs softly as I nod,too tired to say anything. Steve gets out first,then Hopper comes to the other side and picks me up bridal style,not something I’d normally be happy with,but right now I’m too tired and in too much pain to really care. He takes me inside as the others follow,and we go up to the nurses station. He explains the situation,and they decide to let us back,considering that he’s the chief,and they know that me getting care is more important right now.

A nurse pulls out a gurney,and I know that he’s going to have to set me down on it,which means I might have to go back on my own for awhile,something that scares me. We go over to it and he tries to lay me down,and I’m almost not having it until he talks to me softly, “Easy Mike, they’re going to take good care of oyu alright,I need to go work on getting a hold of your parents alright kid, you’ll be safe”he murmurs softly as I relax and let him lay me on the gurney,mindful of my arm. “OK”I murmur meekly, I’m tired and done,and just plain scared. I feel the gurney move as a nurse squeezes my hand gently as she introduces herself as nurse Julie,and she whispers comforting words as we move back to a exam room.

They get me into a exam room and they move me to the hospital bed,which takes all I have to not cry out,it hurts really bad,anytime I jostle it It hurts. “Easy sweetie,I know it hurts sweet boy,your being brave,do you mind telling me how you hurt your arm”she asks softly as I see the doctor getting supplies ready at the counter,her name is Dr.Julian I think,she introduced herself as we were going down the hall. “I fell off my bike,I missed the curb and landed really hard on my arm,I heard a pop,which I knew wasn’t good”I murmur softly as I let her get my pulse. “OK sweetheart,you might have dislocated your shoulder it looks like,we’re going to have to get an x ray then we’ll have to reduce it alright”she murmurs carding a hand through my hair as the doctor comes over to me. I nod,then the doctor looks me over,then it’s time for the x ray. They get the x ray,which is uncomfortable,but it tells them what we already know,it’s dislocated,meaning they’ll have to get it back in.

“It’s definitley dislocated honey,we’re going to have to reduce it,it won’t hurt I promise,we’ll give you a local anesthetic then give you a light sedative alright”she murmurs as I see the doctor gather her supplies. “OK,I’m kinda scared”I murmur softly. “I know sweetie,it’ll be alright”she murmurs softly as I see the doctor come over with the needle. I let her hold me as the doctor injects some local anesthetic into my injured shoulder,then she gives me something in an iv that makes me really sleepy. I pass out more or less before I know it,then the next thing I know I’m waking up,and Steve is in the doorway,talking to the nurse. He’s trying to convince her that he can take care of me,that he has permission to take me home,which I’m sure he does,between Nancy and mom,I know they’d agree to let him take me if needed. The nurse finally gives in,by this time he notices I’m awake,sorta,I’m still out of it,but aware.  
“Hey there,how are you feeling kid”he asks softly sitting on the side of the bed,smoothing a hand through my brown hair. “I’ve been better Steve”I murmur softly wincing, “I know kid,your taking it like a champ, better than I could, the nurse wants to give you an injection to help with the pain then we’ll go home alright”he murmurs softly as I nod sleepily. I let him help me onto my side then the nurse does her thing,she pulls my pants down a little bit,then I feel something cold,a pinch,then it’s over,just like that. She pulls up my pants,then after this she leaves to get discharge paperwork,with promises that we can leave soon.At this point he gets on the bed beside me,and lets me lay against his side,knowing very well I’m tired and want to sleep. “Get some sleep alright kid,I’ll be right here,I’ll wake you when the nurse comes back alright”he murmurs softly as I nod. Before I know it I’m drifting off,tired from the night’s events and just done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiet moment's between Steve and Mike after they leave the ER. Can Steve help take care of him,and we'll Mike trust him enough to try???

Chapter 2  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Steve,meaning he’s waking me because it’s time to go home,that the nurse finally finished the discharge paperwork. “Easy big guy,it’s time to go home alright, the nurse finally finished the paperwork”he murmurs softly looking into my brown eyes for some sense of understanding. “Y-yeah, I’m sorry about all of this,it’s late isn’t it”I murmur softly,tired, “Don’t worry about it kid,this stuff happens,we’re going to go back to my place alright, Nance will be by in the morning,and your mom should be home by tomorrow afternoon,do you mind if I help you sit up and get into the wheelchair”he murmurs softly rubbing my back as I nod,too tired to really respond fully. 

I let him sit me up and then he helps me into the wheelchair,gets me situated,then we head out of the exam room. It’s quiet,too quiet, as it should be this time of night,but it’s still unnerving anyways. “Where is everyone”I murmur softly,”it’s late kid,they went home, Max went with Hop, they’ll be by in the morning to see you alright”he murmurs softly as I nod. We get outside and to his car,it’s not too far from the entrance,then he helps me get in and gets my seatbelt on without jostling my arm. He then gets into the drivers side then we take off into the night,it’s almost 1 am according to the digital clock in his car,it’s late,and I hate that he’s out this late for me,but I know he doesn’t mind,I’m one of his kids,so he’d do it for all of us at some point if we need him. We sit in quiet for awhile,then he squeezes my knee gently,checking on me. “Are you hurting any bud”he asks quietly,I know he needs to know,but it’s hard,I’m used to just sucking it up and toughing it out. Mom is too absent minded,she checks in sometimes,when she remembers,dad just doesn’t care,Nancy is too busy,so I usually suck it up,until I can’t,then admit to it eventually. 

“A little bit,not like earlier though”I admit,knowing he’ll get the truth out of me one way or another,and it’s better to just fess up now,make it easy. “OK,that means the medicine is kicking in,just let me know if you start hurting alright, or if you start feeling nauseous,you might start feeling sick because of the medicine”he murmurs softly as I nod. Before I know it we’re at his house,and he pulls into the driveway coming to a stop. He then gets out and comes to my side,opening the door,then he crouches down to get on my level for a moment. “Do you think you can walk inside,or do I need to carry you kid”he murmurs softly,being gentle,unusual for him,he’ s only gentle with those he cares about,which means he cares about me a lot. “I think I can walk”I murmur softly as he squeezes my good shoulder. “OK,I got you big guy, let’s get you inside and in bed alright,we’ll save the shower till the morning I know your exhausted”he murmurs softly as I let him undo the seat belt and gently help me get up.

I rely on him to keep me upright as he closes the door and we make our way up onto the porch. He then unlocks the front door and we go inside the house. He turns on the lamp in the living room,then he guides me to his bedroom. I let him get me there,then he helps me sit on the bed as he turns on the lamp. I watch as he rummages through his drawers,finding me something to sleep in,he finds a t shirt and a pair of shorts,that fit him a long time ago but don’t fit any more. “Do you mind if I I help you change Mike”he asks gently,knowing that it’s awkward for me,we’ve just started getting close recently,so this is new territory for both of us. “I-I don’t mind”I murmur as I let him untie my shoes. He gets them off,then he helps with my pants,getting them off and the shorts on,then comes the hard part,the shirt. “This isn’t going to be pleasant bud,deep breaths for me alright,I’ll try to be gentle”he murmurs as I nod,ready to get it over with. He takes off my sling for a moment,then he very gently gets my shirt over my head,then he slides it down my injured arm. He then gets my other shirt on,then we’re done.

“You did good bud,you ready to get some sleep”he murmurs helping me lay down,putting a pillow under my back,then positioning me so I’m half on my side half on my back,which is about as comfortable as I’m going to get. Then he pulls the covers over me,carding a hand through my hair. “I think so,can you stay,at least until I’m asleep”I murmur softly,I don’t want to be alone,which I don’t blame myself after tonight.”Of course,I’ll stay till your asleep,then I’ll go get a shower crawl back into bed with you alright”he murmurs softly placing a cool hand against my cheek. He goes over to the other side of the bed and he lays beside me,letting me lay against his side,and before I know it I’m out like a light,feeling safe,something that has been rare of late due to anxiety and everything going on at home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group taking care of Mike when he needs them the most.

Chapter 3  
The feeling of a cool soft hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Ms.Byers, Joyce. Which means it’s morning time and I’ve made it through the night with Steve,and I did alright. I only woke up once,a little bit when he climbed into bed with me about 2,but I fell back asleep fast. I can hear voices in the kitchen,meaning everyone has come over for breakfast and to see me. “Hey there sweet heart, how are you feeling this morning”she asks softly. “I’m alright Joyce,it kinda hurts”I murmur softly as I let her place a cool hand against my cheek like mom does all the time. “I know sweetie,I stopped by the pharmacy and got your prescription before we came over,I’ll give you a dose here in a bit alright,I want to have you have breakfast first,get something on your stomach,then get you into the tub alright”she murmurs softly rubbing my good shoulder. She’s being gentle with me,just like she is with Will and Jonathan,she knows I need the comfort more than anything,that I want my mom,my mom whose out of town and unreachable,which isn’t a good thing. “OK,have we got a hold of my mom”I murmur softly as she cards a hand through my hair. “We have honey,she’s coming,she’s on her way from Indianapolis, she’ll be here by this afternoon,your sister will be here about 11”she murmurs softly as I let her help me sit up and I take in a breath,it hurts like hell,I’m stiff too which doesn’t help.

I let her get me to the edge of the bed,then she helps me stand,wrapping an arm around my back to help me keep balanced. Then she guides me to the kitchen,where everyone is waiting,except for El,El is still home for the moment. They get excited and Steve has to calm them down a bit as they go over to me and hug me. “How are you feeling Mikey”he asks softly squeezing my hand,he’s the only one that can get a solid answer out of me,we have a different bond,we’re closer. “I’m alright,just hurting Willie”I murmur softly as he guides me to the table. “Did you get any sleep”he murmurs we sit side by side like normal as everyone else comes and sits down as well. “A little bit,off and on”I murmur softly as breakfast is brought out. A plate is set in front of me,then I realize I’m going to need some help,I’m left handed,which of course is the arm I hurt,which is just great.”Do you need some help Mikey”he murmurs softly,trying to be discreet so he doesn’t embarrass me, “y-yeah Willie,I’m too tired to try this morning”I murmur softly. I let him help feed me,it’s hard letting myself be vulnerable,but I need to,I’ll try and learn how to do it with my opposite hand in a few days,but for now it’s alright. We’re finished before I know it and everyone starts to help clear the table as I see Joyce leave the room,to run me a bath I presume. 

I get up on my own and follow everyone to the kitchen,and I stand against the counter near Will. Steve and Max do the dishes as Lucas and Dustin clean up the food. We talk amongst ourselves quietly,then they’re finished before I know it. I see Steve go over to the counter and pick up a white bag,a bag that I assume has my medicine in it,and he opens it up. There’s a clear bottle inside,with red liquid,pain medicine. I watch him measure it out,then he comes over to me gently placing a hand on my good shoulder. “You ready to take some medicine kid,this should help with the pain,I know it’s not going to taste good”he murmurs softly as I see Max grab me a glass of water to wash it down with after I take it. “I think so”I murmur as he raises the cup to my lips. I let him tip it and I drink it,grimacing at the taste as he places a hand on my chin to help keep my mouth closed. I know why,I have a hard time taking medicine sometimes and he’s trying to keep me from spitting it out. 

I swallow it,it tastes like fruit punch,then it’s over and he lets go giving me a sip of water. “You did good kid,let’s go get you in the bath alright”he murmurs softly as everyone else scatters to the living room to wait for me. “Ok Steve”I murmur knowing I don’t have a choice,I have to let myself be vulnerable,let them take care of me. I let him guide me to the bathroom,and when we get there Joyce is knelt down by the tub,checking the temperature of the water,which is just right. He sits me on the toilet and I let him help me undress, he takes care with my arm when he gets my shirt off,taking the sling off,then sliding it down my arm. Then he gets my pants off leaving me exposed. It’s awkward,I know they’ve both seen it before,but still.

I let them ease me into the tub,and the warm water feels good against my skin,really good. I watch as she puts a towel across the tub,to give me some semblance of privacy,then rests my arm against my chest. “Does that feel good sweetie”she murmurs softly as I see her grab a wash cloth and some soap as Steve leaves the room to give me privacy. “Yeah it does”I murmur softly as I let her wash my chest first,being gentle. “That’s good,have you had pain medicine yet”she asks softly placing a cool hand against my cheek, “y-yeah,he gave it to me earlier”I murmur softly, “ok, I’m going to try and wash your injured arm if that’s alright”she murmurs softly as I nod. I let her do it,it’s tolerable,which means the meds are kicking in. After that she continues to wash me down as we make quiet conversation,then it’s done,and I’m sleepy,relaxed. Steve comes back and they help me stand up,then she wraps me in a towel. I let her dry me off,then they get me redressed,then it’s time to go downstairs. I let them guide me and we go to the living room where they are waiting. She helps me lay down beside Will,and gets me comfortable,or as comfortable as I’m going to get. Then one of them turn on a movie,and we all get settled. Before I know it I’m falling asleep again,as I feel him carding a hand through my hair as I feel someone,Max,playing with my fingers a little bit. I’m safe,they won’t let anything happen to me,I’m where I need to be right now which is what matters the most.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The feeling of a cool hand against my back causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just Will and I relax. I’m throwing up,which is miserable to begin with,but is so much worse with my shoulder,so much worse. The pain meds are making me sick,an unpleasant side effect unfortunately. I did alright this morning,slept for a good chunk of it as they watched a movie. At some point in time a bucket was put by the couch just in case,which I’m glad there is now. Nancy got here about 11,which was when I woke up for awhile,had some soup for lunch,she helped feed me,which was weird,she hasn’t had to do that in forever. She decided we would stay until Mom got home about 4,no reason to be alone if we didn’t have to be.

I’ve been more awake this afternoon,been watching Tv with everyone and taking it easy. The nausea just hit not that long ago,and he helped me sit up just in the nick of time. Max got the bucket in front of me right away,and now we’re here,bucket in my lap,he’s holding it somewhat while rubbing my back,and she’s rubbing my good arm,knowing this has to suck,that it’s painful. Dustin and Lucas ran to get his mom,or Steve and Nancy one. “Easy Mikey,I know”he murmrus softly rubbing my back as I see someone come into the room,Nancy and Joyce. Nancy gets to me first and she and Max switch places,so she’s crouched in front of me,rubbing my hand,placing a cool hand on my cheek. Will moves over to let his mom sit by me,and she does,placing a cool cloth against the back of my neck,then rubbing my back.

I feel hot tears stain my cheeks,god I don’t want to be crying in front of everyone,but it hurts so bad. “Shh I know bud,I know it hurts,I would take it away if I could”she murmurs softly,going straight into older sister mode. It’s hard on her when I’m in pain like this,as the older sister she wants to protect me from pain and harm,but this time she can’t. We stay like this for awhile,her hands in mine talking to me softly, Joyce rubbing my back and before I know it I’m all done.I find myself leaning against Joyce as I see Max take the bowl away,to give it to Steve I guess,so we can get it cleaned up. Then Nancy gets on the couch with me and has me lay against her,carding a hand through my hair. “I got you little brother,shh shh it’s alright”she murmurs softly as I take in a shaky breath. I’m tired,embarrassed,and just done,just over it. “I’m sorry about this”I murmur softly,tiredly, “Don’t be bud,it happens”she murmurs softly rubbing my back. 

I know going back to the ER might be likely if I don’t stop puking, I’ve had this problem before with pain meds,which sucks,last time it sent me back to the ER so they could get the nausea back under control. I see Steve come into the room at some point and he has a glass of water for me. “Hey kid,do you think your up for some water”he murmurs quietly squeezing my good shoulder. “I I think so”I murmur as Nance helps me sit up a little bit so I can drink. I take a few tentative sips then I’m done,I can’t take anymore. He takes it away then she helps me lay down beside her,my head in her lap,my legs stretched out to where they’re near Will’s. “It’ll be alright Mikey,we’ll get you feeling better bud”she murmurs softly carding a hand through my hair,comforting me. Before I know it I’m dozing off again,feeling safe and secure. 

The next thing I know is someone shaking my shoulder lightly,to wake me up,and I squirm, Nancy. “Easy Mikey, it’s alright bud,I just needed to wake you because mom is here,we’re going home”she murmurs softly as I nod too tired to say anything. I let her help me sit up,and by this point mom comes into the room,and comes over to me,crouching in front of me. “Hey there, you ready to go home baby,I’m real sorry I wasn’t here last night when you needed me”she murmurs carding a hand through my hair gently, “yeah,it’s alright Mom,I know you had to be there”I murmur softly as I let her hug me mindful of my arm. “I know sweetheart,I just feel bad,I just don’t like it when you guys are hurt”she murmurs as I let her help me get my shoes on then help me stand,wrapping an arm around me. Nancy gets on my other side and they guide me out of the living room, so we can leave. Mom get’s the medicine from Joyce,and after thanks and goodbyes,with promises that the party can see me tomorrow,we leave. 

We get out to the car,then they help me get settled in the back seat,mindful of my arm,knowing that it hurts like hell. They get me settled then get in the car themselves and we take off to go home. Before I know it I’m dozing off again,exhausted from everything,and just glad I’m going home and mom’s here now when I need her the most.


End file.
